Ungewollte Sehnsucht
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: Draco will endlich wieder seinen Frieden und nimmt somit Rache an Harry, der an allem Schuld sein soll...LemonRapePWP Entstanden aus einer kleinen Wette Chap2 is da
1. Draco

So bevor es überhaupt erst losgehen kann, muss ich noch einiges hierzu sagen, ich bin nämlich nicht der Autor dieser Story, allerdings findet die Autorin selber, das es nicht so gut gelungen ist, von daher übernehm ich jetzt mal die Aufgabe und up es eben bei mir.

Das ganze ist aus einer kleinen Wette entstanden, die die liebe Autorin und hoffentlich hier nach noch Freundin, verloren hat und sie daher nach meinen Bedingungen eine Story schreiben musste  
-g-

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review, welches ich dann weiter geben kann.

**Titel:** Ungewollte Sehnsucht

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Teil:** 1/2

**Rating:** R

**Warnung:** Lemon/Slash/Rape/teils OOC/PWP

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Inhalt:** Draco will endlich wieder seinen Frieden und nimmt somit Rache an Harry, der an allem Schuld sein soll...

* * *

Missmutig beobachtete Draco wie die ganze Unterrichtsstunde über immer wieder ein und dieselbe Hand in die Höhe schnellte. Egal welche Frage auch immer gestellt worden war, Mrs. Granger wusste natürlich die Antwort. „Granger." Draco spie den Namen leise aus, beinahe so als könne er den fauligen Geschmack eines Schlammbluts auf seiner Zunge spüren. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen während er wütend in die 

Richtung starrte, in der dieses kleine Schlammblut mit seinen Freunden, Potter und dem Wiesel, saß.

Wie hatte es überhaupt so weit kommen können, dass eine so angesehene Zauberschule wie Hogwarts nun auch Muggel aufnahm? Reichte es nicht schon, dass er sich mit Möchtegernhelden wie diesem Potter rumschlagen musste?

Die Hauptschlagader an Dracos Hals trat hervor als er Harry angestrengt einen möglichst hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf und der Junge in diesem Augenblick zufällig in seine Richtung sah.

Smaragdfarbene Augen trafen auf Stahlblaue. Funken sprühten und der Wasserstoffblonde hätte den Dunkelhaarigen am liebsten sofort in irgendetwas Ekliges verwandelt, wenn dieser sich nicht gleichgültig abgewandt hätte, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich so gut wie nur irgend möglich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, was sich aber nicht als sonderlich leicht erwies, als immer wieder Hermiones Stimme erklang um klarzustellen wie klug ihre Besitzerin doch war.

Jedes Mal schnellte Dracos Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die nervigste aller Stimmen kam, und jedes Mal blieb sein Blick an Harry hängen, der seine kleine Freundin scheinbar auch noch dazu ermutigte ihr Wissen in die Welt hinauszuposaunen. Er wusste nicht was sich in ihm verändert hatte, dass er Dumbledores Liebling aus völlig anderen Augen sah, aber das war eigentlich auch Nebensache. Tatsache war, dass er Harry immer noch hasste wie die Pest – wie es sich für Erzfeinde nun mal gehörte. Neu war allerdings die Faszination, die der Dunkelhaarige auf ihn ausübte. Ihm gefiel die Wildheit wie ihm die dunklen Haare ins Gesicht fielen, wie die grünen Augen aufblitzten wenn einer von Potters Freunden einen ihrer dämlichen Witze rissen, und die Art wie Harry seine Brille hochschob wenn sie die Nase ein wenig hinuntergerutscht war – all das brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

Mühevoll riss Draco seine Augen los und starrte verbissen auf seine Hände. Wie lange konnte diese verfluchte Stunde denn noch dauern? Der blonde Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe während er die Sekunden zählte. Bald würde der Unterricht vorbei sein, bald...

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als das Läuten der Glocke das Ende der Stunde verkündete, und er ließ es sofort wieder verschwinden, schließlich gehörte es sich für einen Draco Malfoy nicht zu lächeln.

Ohne auf die Primaten, die sich seine Freunde schimpften, zu warten stand er auf und verließ mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen den Raum. Wenigstens war Potter vor ihm hinausgegangen, allein der Gedanke daran an dem Dunkelhaarigen vorbeizugehen, seinen wundervollen Duft einzuatmen aber ihn nicht berühren zu dürfen, machte ihn krank. Wenn er überhaupt mal die Gelegenheit bekam seinen Körper zu berühren, dann war das auf die gewohnt feindselige Art.

Draco marschierte durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts zu seinem Raum und verschloss seine Zimmertür mit einem Zauberspruch hinter sich. Er würde heute die mehr oder minder heitere Stimmung im Speisesaal nicht ertragen, also beschloss er sich einfach auf sein Bett zu setzen und an nichts zu denken. Er brauchte keine Nahrung, ein echter Malfoy konnte tagelang ohne einen Bissen auskommen.

Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin und nach einigen gemurmelten Worten erlosch das Licht und die eisblauen Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht wieso sich jede Faser seines Körpers danach sehnte Harry an sich zu spüren. Eigentlich konnte er sich nichts Abartigeres vorstellen, dennoch erschien es ihm in diesem Moment vollkommen normal. Es schien das Selbstverständlichste zu sein den Dunkelhaarigen zu begehren. Vor Dracos innerem Auge erschien das Gesicht des Gryffindors und mit jeder Sekunde, die er es ansah, erschien es ihm lieblicher und reizvoller. Nur einmal mit den Fingern die blitzförmige Narbe nachfahren zu können...

Der Blonde stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus, der nach einer Weile in ein leises Stöhnen überging. Mit einem Mal wusste er, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Wie sollte er sich Tag für Tag auf den Unterricht konzentrieren wenn sich sein Körper nach Harry verzehrte? Er musste dem ein Ende bereiten.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Lippen als es hinter seiner markanten Stirn zu rattern begann und sich die ersten kleinen Teile seines Planes wie Fäden eines Spinnenetzes zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenwebten. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war sein Verstand wieder vollkommen klar und er wusste, dass das auch wenn wichtig war, denn wenn alles so laufen sollte wie er es geplant hatte, durfte er sich keinen Fehler erlauben, keinen einzigen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck legte sich der Blonde rücklings auf sein Bett und wartete. Er wusste, dass es eine von Harrys seltsamen Angewohnheiten war nach dem Abendessen alleine durch das Schloss zu spazieren. Früher hatte er verächtlich über den Gryffindor gelacht, aber nun kam ihm dieser Tick mehr als nur recht.

Die Augen des Blonden blickten ziellos an die Decke. Als Kind hatte er es geliebt nachts bunte Sterne und Feuerwerke über seinem Bett fliegen zu lassen – natürlich heimlich, denn seinem Vater hätte es mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen, so etwas gehörte sich für einen Malfoy nun mal nicht. Aber nun genoss er die Dunkelheit, sie wirkte beruhigend und bereitete ihn auf das vor, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Bald war es soweit, bald würde sich Harry von Granger und Weasley verabschieden und seine einsame Tour beginnen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Klang der großen Standuhr hinter ihm zeigte, dass es nun langsam an der Zeit war aufzubrechen. Tonlos erhob er sich von seinem Bett und strich sich gedankenverloren über die Haare. Sie lagen flach an seinem Kopf an, genauso wie er es gern hatte. Irgendwie wirkte er damit böse und genau das war es was er damit erreichen wollte. böse und vor allem unnahbar wirken. Ihm fiel es schwer mit anderen Menschen umzugehen und das war es natürlich von Vorteil gleich eine Barriere um sich aufzubauen.

Die leisen und fast schon sanften Klänge seiner Stimme huschten durch den Raum und wie durch Zauberhand öffnete sich die Zimmertür für ihren Meister, der durch sie hindurch trat und sie hinter sich wieder verschloss, Man konnte schließlich nie vorsichtig genug sein in einem Schloss voller kleiner Parasiten, die nur allzu gerne mal ihre kleinen, dreckigen Nasen in fremde Angelegenheiten oder Zimmer steckten.

Auf den Gängen war es dunkel. Es befand sich gerade genug Licht in den alten Gemäuern um die Schatten bei ihren geheimnisvollen Tänzen beobachten zu können. Normalerweise waren jeder Raum Hogwarts taghell erleuchtet, aber um diese Zeit befangen sich die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ein weiterer Aspekt, der für den Erfolg von Dracos Plan sprach. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich der blonde Slytherin umher bis er Schritte hörte, die eindeutig nicht von seinen eigenen Füßen stammten. Er blieb stehen und lauschte. Die Schritte kamen auf ihn zu und Draco verschwand schnell hinter der nächsten Ecke, wie gut, dass das Schloss so verwinkelt war.

Die feinen Haare auf seinen Armen und in seinem Nacken stellten sich vor Aufregung auf und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Es war Harry, das wusste er. Er merkte es am Klang der Schritte. Derjenige, Harry, ging langsam und verträumt den Gang entlang, kam immer näher auf die Ecke zu, hinter der sich der Blonde verbarg.

Draco zitterte nervös und musste sich zusammenreißen um keinen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben, der Harry vielleicht im letzten Moment noch hätte misstrauisch machen können. Doch er hatte Glück, die Schritte kamen unverändert näher und wenige Momente später sag er Harrys Schattenumspieltes Profil vor sich. Nun ging alles sehr schnell.

Draco stürzte nach vorne und ehe der Dunkelhaarige auch nur die geringste Chance hatte den Angriff abzuwehren oder auch nur zu bemerken, hatte er schon die Fingernägel in den Nacken des Gryffindors gebohrt und Harrys Kopf herumgerissen, so dass dieser nun Auge in Auge mit seinem Angreifer stand. Neben Überraschung und Entsetzen war vor allem Angst in Harrys Augen zu lesen und Draco genoss diesen Augenblick, konnte sich far nicht satt sehen. Besonders diese unglaublich einladend wirkenden Lippen faszinierten ihn und nun hatte er endlich die Gelegenheit dazu sich zu nehmen was er wollte. Brutal presste er seine Lippen auf die des Braunhaarigen und stellte lächelnd fest, dass diese mindestens genauso süß schmeckten wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er löste sich von Harry um ihn herumzuwirbeln und gegen die Wand zu drücken. Seine Zunge glitt zärtlich über Harrys Hals und dieser war kurz davor ein klein wenig Gefallen daran zu finden, als Draco seinen Mund öffnete und zubiss. Seine Zähne gruben sich in das zarte Fleisch des Gryffindors und dieser stöhnte vor Schmerz auf – ein Laut, der das Feuer in Dracos Brust nun endgültig entfesselte.

Seine Lippen flogen wie ein Schwarm tausender, beißender Schmetterlinge über das zarte Gesicht vor sich und seine Hände vergruben sich geradezu krampfhaft in dem dunklen Haar. Er zwang Harry einen aggressiven Kuss auf und bohrte seine Zunge durch die eisern verschlossenen Lippen des Jungen, und keuchte ihm immer wieder in den Mund während seine Zunge diesem geradezu ausraubte. Er erforschte jeden verborgenen Winkel in Harrys Mundraum und glitt immer wieder fast schon zärtlich über die makellosen Zähne. Als er Harry von dem Kuss erlöste und sein Gesicht ein wenig von ihm entfernte um ihn in Ruhe betrachten zu können, stellte er wieder mal fest wie wunderschön dieser Junge war.

„Wunderschön..." murmelte er kaum hörbar während er Harry eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich und um die einzigartige Narbe freizulegen. Nahezu andächtig strich er über das Narbengewebe und war sogar versucht es zu küssen, doch eine hektische Bewegung Harrys, die ohne Zweifel auf einen Fluchtversuch hindeutete, hielt ihn davon ab. Mit einer Kraft, die man dem Blonden gar nicht zugetraut hätte, packte er das Handgelenk des Dunkelhaarigen und riss unsanft daran.

„Hier geblieben." knurrte er und nach einem kleinen Zauberspruch konnte er sich sicher sein, dass der Junge keinen weiteren Fluchtversuch mehr unternehmen würde. So sehr Harry sich auch anstrengte, so sehr sich sein Gesicht vor Anstrengung und Angst verzog, er konnte seine Beine einfach nicht mehr bewegen, die schienen ein Teil der steinernen Mauer geworden zu sein. Dracos linker Mundwinkel hob sich und entpuppte ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Keine Angst, mein kleiner Liebling ..." Er küsste Harrys Unterlippe, die verdächtig zitterte, nahm sie zwischen seine Zähne, zog sanft daran und ließ sie dann mit blitzenden Augen wieder los.  
„... ich hole mir nur was ich will, dann lasse ich dich wieder in Frieden." Seine linke Hand fuhr die Kontur von Harrys Hals nach und glitt dann zum Rand des Umhangs. Verspielt glitten seine Finger über den Knoten, der diesen zusammenhielt, öffnete ihn schließlich und ließ den Umhang auf den Boden fallen. Diesem folgte dann auch der Pullover in den typischen Farben der Gryffindors. Nun trug Harry Obenrum nur noch ein Hemd und auch dieses würde Draco nicht lange widerstehen können.

Hingebungsvoll zwirbelte der Blonde den obersten Knopf zwischen seinen Fingern ehe er ihnen öffnete und dem einen die restlichen folgen ließ. Durch den schmalen Spalt, den Harrys Hemd nun aufwies, konnte er einen Blick auf den nackten Oberkörper des Dunkelhaarigen erhaschen. Draco wollte seine Hand ausstrecken um diese unvorstellbar weiche Haut zu berühren, ließ aber in letzter Sekunde davon ab.

Wenn er wirklich vorhatte sich zu nehmen was er wollte, dann durfte er sich nicht mit diesen Gefühlsduseleien aufhalten, sonst würde er noch vollkommen hingerissen von seinem Plan ablassen.

Mit einer harschen Handbewegung, die nicht im Geringsten noch Ähnlichkeit mit den sanften Berührungen seiner Finger hatten, schob er ihm das Hemd der Schuluniform über die Schultern und registrierte nur nebenbei wie dieses auf dem Boden landete.

Fordernd und sehnsüchtig – fast so wie ein Ertrinkender nach dem rettenden Floß greift – glitten seine Handflächen über Harrys Brust. Er hatte zwar schon immer gewusst, dass Harry von schmächtiger Statur war, aber die Art wie seine Rippen durch die Haut traten, beängstigte ihn doch ein wenig. Der Slytherin schüttelte genervt seinen Kopf, es interessierte ihn nicht was mit einem Gryffindor los war. Er erhöhte den Druck auf den Oberkörper und merkte wie sich Harrys Haut langsam zu röten begann.

Immer wieder strichen seine Finger unbeherrscht über die Brustwarzen des Dunkelhaarigen, die sich langsam aufzurichten begannen. Draco grinste zufrieden als Harry mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte was mit ihm geschah.

Der Slytherin lachte heiser auf und ging dann ein wenig in die Knie um mit Harrys Brustwarzen auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Er nahm eine von ihnen zwischen die Zähne, fuhr lockend mit der Zunge über sie, und biss dann schließlich zu. Über sich konnte er Harrys erstickten Schrei hören und aus seiner Zunge spürte er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut. Nach einer Weile, nachdem er lange genug Harrys Blut geleckt hatte, ließ er von ihr ab und glitt mit seiner Zunge hinunter bis zum Nabel des Gryffindors, wobei er auf dessen Brust einen rötlich schimmernden Blutfilm hinterließ.

Draco umkreiste den Bauchnabel und fuhr dann weiter hinunter bis zu Harrys Hosenbund. Er leckte ihn entlang und grinste Harry von unten herauf sardonisch an.

Der Hosenknopf war schnell geöffnet, das Geräusch, das beim Öffnen des Reißverschlusses entstand, hallte metallisch durch die leeren Gänge. Ungeduldig riss er die hinunter bis sie auf Harrys Knöcheln lag. Draco genoss für einen Moment den Anblick des Jungens, der nun nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihm stand.

Der blonde Slytherin ging vor ihm auf die Knie und schob die Shorts mit beiden Händen bedächtig die Oberschenkel und schließlich die Waden hinunter.

Draco leckte sich bei dem Bild, das sich ihm nun bot, über die Lippen, wollte aber nichts überstürzen. Dieses Ereignis würde nur dieses eine Mal stattfinden, also wollte er es auch auskosten.

Behutsam küsste er erst die Kniescheiben des Dunkelhaarigen und dann die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel hinauf. Er merkte wie Harrys ganzer Körper sich verspannte, meinte aber auch einen gewissen Hauch von Erregung in seinen grünen Augen erkennen zu können. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen legte er seine Hände auf Harrys Hüftknochen und ließ seine Finger immer wieder über die zarte Haut streichen.  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist?" stellte er die Frage mehr sich selbst als Harry und wurde somit auch nicht enttäuscht als der Dunkelhaarige ihm keine Antwort darauf gab, höchstwahrscheinlich wäre er dazu auch gar nicht mehr fähig gewesen. Wenn die Beine des Gryffindors nicht verzaubert gewesen wären, hätten sie Harry sicher schon lange nicht mehr tragen können, wären unter seinem Gewicht einfach zusammengeknickt.

Das Gesicht des Slytherin näherte sich Unheil versprechend Harrys Schoß und dieser Schloss vor Angst die Augen, in der Hoffnung das alles hier würde sich doch noch als ein böser Traum erweisen, aus dem er aufwachen konnte, aber dem war nicht so.

Der Dunkelhaarige spürte die Zungenspitze an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle und da gehörte sie garantiert nicht hin. Dracos Zunge fuhr neckend über Harrys Eichel und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie dessen Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das war nun mal das größte Problem der männlichen Spezies – der Geist war stark, das Fleisch jedoch schwach. Und so konnte auch Harry nicht lange verbergen, dass ihn diese Berührungen nicht kalt ließen.

Als Draco schließlich seine Hände von Harrys Hüfte löste und eine Etage tiefer gleiten ließ um den etwas anderen ‚Zauberstab' des Gryffindors mit sanften Berührungen zu stimulieren, entkam dem Mund des Dunkelhaarigen sogar ein leises Seufzen, das dieser selbst mit Entsetzen, Draco aber mit Wohlwollen und einem Grinsen bemerkte.

Als Harrys Erektion immer größer wurde konnte auch der Blonde nicht mehr verheimlichen wie sehr in diese abendliche Spielerei inzwischen schon erregt hatte. Er hatte zwar schon immer gewusst, dass er es liebte Macht über jemanden auszuüben, aber es auf diese Art zu tun war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für ihn.

Seine Zunge leckte ein letztes Mal Harrys gesamte Länge entlang und entfernte sich dann von seinem überdurchschnittlich mit blut versorgtem Schwellkörper. Er war schließlich nicht hier um Harry einen Gefallen zu tun sondern sich selbst.

Er stand wieder auf und musste automatisch lachen als eine Spur von Hoffnung in Harrys smaragdfarbenen Augen sah. Dieser Idiot ... da lauerte ihn sein Erzfeind auf dem Gang auf um ihn zu vergewaltigen und er schien tatsächlich zu glauben er hätte es getan um ihn einmal nackt sehen zu können und würde ihn jetzt wieder laufen lassen...

Die Fingernägel des Slytherin krallten sich in Harrys Hüfte um jeden Fluchtversuch im Keim zu ersticken bevor er den Zauber, den er auf dessen Beine gelegt hatte, aufhob und ihm befahl sich umzudrehen.

Während Harry langsam tat was ich befohlen wurde, empfand Draco, dass es eindeutig zu langsam war und half nach, was darin endete, dass Harry mit dem Gesicht gegen die Mauer schlug und seine rechte Augenbraue aufplatzte. Er wagte es nicht zu wimmern aus Angst Draco könne dann noch ungestümer werden, also mischte sich sein Blut nun still und leise mit den Tränen, die augenblicklich zu fließen angefangen hatten, als Harry sein Gesicht von dem Blonden abgewandt hatte.

Dracos Nägel, die immer noch tief in Harrys Haut versenkt waren, fuhren nun, ohne auch nur ein wenig Druck nachzulassen und tiefe rote Striemen hinterlassend, zum Hintern des Dunkelhaarigen. Als Draco jedoch mitbekam, dass Harry tonlos schluchzte und auch seine Knie langsam nachzugeben begannen, legte er erst mal wieder den Zauberspruch auf dessen Beine ehe er sich wieder Harry Hinterteil widmete. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Pobacken und er konnte hören wie der Besitzer dieses unvorstellbar knackigen Hinterns heiser die Wand anschrie. Wenn er das schon für Schmerzen hielt...

Draco grinste wissend vor sich hin während er nun endlich seine Hose öffnete und seine eigene Erregung offenbart, hätte Harry das mit ansehen müssen und ahnen können was ihm nun bevorstand, wäre er sicherlich in einen weiteren Heulkrampf ausgebrochen, aber so stand er nur weiter mit an die Mauer gepresstem Gesicht da und harrte aus.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung schob er Harrys Pobacken ein wenig auseinander und stieß dann unsanft zu. Durch die Wucht, mit der Draco in ihn eingedrungen war wurde Harry brutal an die Wand gedrückt und sein ganzer Körper schien zu zerspringen.

Der Blonde hingegen fühlte sich wie im Paradies. Die Enge und auch die Wärme, die ihn empfangen hatten, waren einfach nur berauschend. Er legte seine glühende Stirn auf Harrys Schulter und schrak ein wenig zurück als er fühlte welche Kälte dieser ausstrahlte. Dennoch verharrte er so eine Weile bis er seinen Kopf wieder erhob, sich aus Harrys Körper zurückzog und erneut zustieß. Er stöhnte überwältigt auf - diese Hitze, die im völligen Gegensatz zur Kälte der Schulter stand. Eine Weile der Erregung breitete sich durch seinen Körper aus und er musste sie immer schneller erneuern aus der Angst sie könne ihm verloren gehen. Ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf Harry stieß er immer wieder zu, versenkte sich ihm ohne auch nur die schmalen Blutrinnsale zu bemerken, die dessen Hintern hinabflossen.

Das war es was er sich gewünscht hatte und das ließ er sich von nichts und niemandem verderben. Noch ein Stoß, jeder heftiger als der zuvor. Draco stöhnte und merkte nicht, dass Harry schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört hatte zu versuchen die Wucht seiner Stöße irgendwie mit seinem Körper abzufangen. Er stöhnte in die Dunkelheit und vergrub eine seiner Hände in Harrys Haar wobei seiner Fingernägel die Kopfhaut des Jungen verletzten.

Ein letzter Stoß und der Blonde ergoss sich mit einem kehligen Schrei in den warmen Körper. Sein Herz schlug heftig und seine Hand ließ von den dunklen Haaren ab. Er zog sich aus Harry zurück und bemerkte auch jetzt nicht die Rinnsaale, die nun als Mischung aus hellrotem Blut und Sperma aus dem geschändeten Jungen herausflossen.

Draco zog sich seine Hose hoch und schloss mit zitternden Fingern den Knopf. Sein Atem war immer noch beschleunigt, aber langsam schien er sich wieder zu normalisieren. Er strich sich über die blonden Haare, die auch jetzt noch gewohnt anlagen und steifte Harrys Körper nur mit flüchtigen Blicken. Er musste hier weg. Er hatte bekommen was er wollte, aber würde es nicht aushalten hier noch länger aushalten.

Draco griff sich an die Stirn um einige Schweißperlen wegzuwischen und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Als er bereits halb um die Ecke war, drehte er sich noch mal zu Harry und sah nun direkt in dessen ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Er löste den Zauber und musste mit ansehen wie der Dunkelhaarige kraftlos auf die Knie sank wobei seine Wange über die Wand schabte und einige blutige Kratzer erhielt. Doch selbst als Harry wieder frei war, sich wieder bewegen konnte, machte er keine Anstalten aufzustehen und wegzugehen, sondern kauerte einfach gegen die Mauer gelehnt auf dem Boden und starrte ins Nichts.

Der Slytherin schluckte entsetzt und stellte fest, dass er etwas so Wunderschönes zerstört hatte, so wie man eine Blume zerstört wenn man sie pflückt. Er hatte Harrys Lebensfreude genommen.  
Eine kleine Träne rann über die Wange des Blonden und er ließ mit wenigen Schritten die Ecke hinter sich.

„Tut mir leid, Potter. Tut mit wirklich leid ..."


	2. Harry

So bevor ihr anfangen könnt zu lesem, muss ich euch was beichten -g- da schreibt man einmal rein, dass eine Story zwei Kapitel hat, schon glauben alle das Draco es wieder gut macht, ich muss euch leider an dieser Stelle enttäuschen.

Und zwar sehen wir das ganze jetzt noch einmal, wie Harry es empfunden hat, es wird kein drittes Chap geben!

Ich hoffe ihr köpft jetzt keinen von uns, vor allem nicht mich, weil es so offen bleibt, aber wenn ihr glück habt, bekommt ihr vielleicht ein Sequel hierzu, was ich allerdings nicht versprechen kann, genauso wenig wie die Autorin selbst

Die Antworten zu den Reviews werdet ihr ganz unten finden und die sind sogar von der Autorin persönlich beantwortet worden

Viel Spass und bitte bringt uns nicht um -g- und denkt ans reviewen ;)

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Teil:** 2/2

**Rating:** R

**Warnung:** Lemon/Slash/Rape/teils OOC/PWP

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

* * *

Harry lächelte ununterbrochen.  
Heute war Hermione ja mal wieder in Höchstform, egal welche Frage auch gestellt wurde, die richtige Antwort kam ihr ohne Umschweife über die Lippen. Ihre Augen hingen gebannt an den Lippen des Lehrers um ja kein wichtiges Wort zu verpassen und Harrys Augen hingen an ihr.  
Das Tageslicht, das durch die Fenster des Klassenraums hereinfiel, schimmerte in ihren Haaren und ihre Augen blitzten lebhaft wenn sie wieder mal eine richtige Antwort wusste. Sie war einfach wunderschön ...  
Und nicht nur das. Mindestens ebenso faszinierend war ihr Intelligenz. Obwohl sie Muggelgeboren war wusste sie viel mehr über die Zauberkunst als er, und das hatte ihnen schon unzählige Male aus der Patsche geholfen. Wenn er daran dachte wie viele Abenteuer sie schon gemeinsam bestanden hatten, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.  
Sie war seine beste Freundin und genau da lag das Problem – er konnte ihr nicht sagen wie viel mehr noch als Freundschaft er für sie empfand.  
Harry riss seine Augen von ihr los und wandte den Kopf nach links und ihm fiel auf, dass Draco Malfoy ihn anstarrte.  
Ein hasserfüllter Blick aus stahlblauen Augen.  
Irritiert wandte Harry sich ab. Er hatte Draco zwar immer schon für seltsam gehalten, aber gerade eben war es ihm so vorgekommen als wollte der Blonde in ihn hineinsehen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass Malfoy ihn immer noch anstarrte.  
„Was um Himmels Willen ist mit diesem Kerl bloß los?" Der Dunkelhaarige grübelte nach einer Erklärung für das mehr als nur merkwürdige Verhalten des Slytherin.  
Sie beide waren Erzfeinde – Draco ließ für gewöhnlich keine Gelegenheit aus um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr er ihn verachtete. Aber auch Harrys Freunde waren ihm ein Dorn im Auge, besonders Hermione. Vielleicht verabscheute er sie weil sie ein Muggel war, vielleicht aber – das vermutete Harry insgeheim – war er auch verliebt in sie und wollte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen.  
Harrys Augen wanderten zu Hermiones makellosen und fast schon puppenhaften Gesicht. Wenn man sie nicht kannte würde man sie für zart und verletzlich halten, aber Harry wusste, dass sie auch ordentlich austeilen konnte wenn es notwendig war.  
Gerade strich sie sich eine ihrer wundervollen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie drahte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an, scheinbar hatte sie seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut gespürt.  
Der Dunkelhaarige riss sich von ihr los und starrte von nun an auf seine Hände, nicht aber ohne ab und zu einen schnellen Blick auf seine Freundin zu riskieren. Von ihm aus könnte diese Unterrichtsstunde ewig weitergehen, wenn er mit ihr in ein und demselben Raum war, konnte ihm gar nicht langweilig werden.  
Vielleicht um ihn zu ärgern, möglicherweise aber auch nur um die anderen Schüler zu erlösen, ertönte in diesem Augenblick die Schulglocke.  
Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Hermione auf, was mehr als nur unüblich für sie war, allerdings erklärte sie ihr Verhalten gleich, denn sie murmelte irgendetwas von wegen sie wolle vor dem Abendessen noch schnell etwas in der Schulbibliothek recherchieren, und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang an ihm vorbei aus der Klasse.  
Harry grinste. So kannte und liebte er sie, immerzu wissbegierig.  
Er hätte noch ewig auf die Tür gestarrt, durch die sie gerade verschwunden war. wenn ihn Ron nicht gefragt hätte ob er mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum käme.  
„Klar." kam es ihm geistesabwesend über die Lippen und er verließ an der Seite seines rothaarigen Freundes nun ebenfalls den Klassenraum.  
Während sie gemeinsam mit anderen Schülern ihres Hauses die Gänge entlang schritten, redete Ron unablässig und der Dunkelhaarige nickte intuitiv an den richtigen Stellen, eine Fähigkeit, die er während seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys perfektioniert hatte. Sie war bei seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten mehr als nur einmal notwendig gewesen. Wenn man den ganzen Tag nur mit schwachsinnigem Gerede oder anhaltenden Vorwürfen bombardiert wurde, war es von Vorteil nicht aufmerksam zuhören zu müssen, aber gleichzeitig dem Redenden das Gefühl zu geben, dass man jedem seiner Worte lauschte.  
So ging er also größtenteils schweigend neben dem fröhlich schwatzenden Ron her. Auch als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten und Harry sich in einem der bequemen Sessel niedergelassen hatte, wurde es um ihn herum nicht ruhiger. Im Gegenteil – umso mehr Gryffindors eintrafen umso lauter wurde das Geschwatze und das Gelächter.

Harry stellte die Füße auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels, zog seine Knie an und legte den Kopf darauf. Normalerweise war er einer von ihnen, lachte und schwatzte gemeinsam mit ihnen, aber ohne Hermione war es anders, ohne sie konnte er einfach nicht so ausgelassen und fröhlich sein. Wenn sie lachte und sich dabei kleine Fältchen um ihre Augen und auf ihren Wangen abzeichneten, konnte er gar nicht anders als mitlachen. Aber sie war nun mal nicht hier ...  
Ron entging natürlich nicht, dass mit seinem besten Freund irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber er hielt es für besser vorerst nicht nachzuhaken. Er wusste, dass Harry manchmal sehr verschlossen sein konnte und dass er lieber erst eine Weile alleine über seine Probleme nachdachte, ehe er mit ihnen zu einem seiner Freunde kam.  
Der Rothaarige ließ ihn also weiter vor sich hinstarren und unterhielt sich mit den anderen Mitschülern.  
Kurz bevor es Zeit für sie war zum Abendessen zu gehen, knurrte einem von ihnen lautstark der Magen und schallendes Gelächter war die Folge, das erst abklang als es wirklich an der Zeit war.  
„Harry..." Ron wedelte mit einer Hand vor dessen Gesicht auf und ab.  
Als der Dunkelhaarige endlich reagierte gingen sie in den Speisesaal, wo er nun auch endlich Hermione wieder sah, die sich allerdings während des gesamten Essens in ihre Notizen vertiefte.  
„Wo Malfoy wohl ist ..." fragte sich Ron lautstark und Harry sah sich um. Tatsächlich, der Blonde fehlte. „...naja, vielleicht ist er ja krank geworden." mutmaßte der Rothaarige und Harry nickte. Genau, Draco musste krank geworden sein, das würde sein ganzes Verhalten erklären.

- - - -

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten und sich die anderen Schüler auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume machten, war es Zeit für Harrys abendlichen Spaziergang. Regelmäßig nach dem Abendessen setzte er sich ab um seine Runden durch Hogwarts zu ziehen.  
Um diese Zeit brannten die Fackeln in den entlegenen Gebäudetrakten nicht mehr, wozu auch, um diese Uhrzeit war außer ihm niemand mehr hier unterwegs.  
Er liebte es die Gänge entlang zu gehen und dabei über alles Mögliche nachzudenken. Die letzten Reste des Tageslichts drangen durch die vereinzelten Fenster und ermöglichtes es ihm die Schatten zu beobachten, die auf dem Boden und an den Wänden ihre wilden Tänze zu vollführen.  
Es gab nichts Beruhigenderes als durch die Dunkelheit zu spazieren. Hier war er alleine, niemand konnte ihn stören oder ihm merkwürdige Blicke zuwerfen, wie Draco vorhin. Hier konnte er seinen Träumen nachhängen, hier konnte er sich vorstellen wie es wäre Hermione zu sagen was er für sie empfand. In seiner Vorstellung freute sie sich darüber und erwiderte seine Gefühle jedes einzige Mal. Nicht nur deshalb liebte er diesen abendlichen Rundgang.  
Seine Schritte hallten in der Stille der Dunkelheit. Irgendwo in der Nähe glaubte er noch andere Schritte zu hören, doch als er lauschte konnte er nichts mehr hören, er musste sich wohl getäuscht haben.  
„Was Hermione wohl von mir denkt wenn ich Abend für Abend verschwinde, ob Ron ihr gesagt hat was ich immer mache?" Harry grübelte vor sich hin während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.  
Wieder meinte er ein Geräusch zu hören. Aber das war in einem alten Gemäuer wie Hogwarts auch nicht allzu verwunderlich, hier knarrte jede Wand mal, ein Geräusch war also nichts was einen beunruhigen sollte.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken war der Laut auch schon wieder vergessen, seine Gedanken schweiften bereits wieder zu Hermione.  
Er könnte in ihren Augen versinken wenn er nur mal die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde ihr so lange in die Augen sehen zu können, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen wie es sich für einen guten Freund ziemt und ob er ihr so nicht seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren würde.  
Er seufzte. Einmal ohne driftigen Grund über ihre Wange streichen zu können, ja, das war in diesem Moment wohl sein größter Wunsch.  
Vor sich sah Harry eine Abzweigung. Die Schatten umspielten die Kanten der Gänge und schienen ihn zu sich zu rufen, und er folgte ihren Rufen.

Als er gerade um die Ecke gehen wollte, spürte er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Nacken und als sein Kopf herumgerissen wurde, erkannte er auch den Grund dafür.  
Er stand Auge in Auge mit Draco Malfoy, der seine Fingernägel in Harrys Nacken gebohrt hatte. Angst überkam ihn, Angst, die vor allem daher rührte, dass er von diesem Angriff vollkommen überrumpelt worden war.  
Draco starrte ihn an und Harry bekam das Gefühl, dass mit diesem irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er wollte sich gerade lautstark beschweren und den Blonden anschreien, als er so etwas Ähnliches wie Faszination in den Augen des Slytherin entdeckte. Verdutzt vergas er seine Wut für einen kurzen Moment und wenig später bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. Malfoy zog ihn an sich heran und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys. Der Dunkelhaarige wollte sich losreißen und flüchten, doch ehe er das auch nur versuchen konnte, wurde er von Draco herumgewirbelt und gegen die Mauer gepresst.  
Der Junge keuchte erschrocken auf und riss kurz darauf seine Augen weit auf als er fühlte wie die Zunge des Blonden sanft über seine Haut glitt.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein ...  
Harrys Körper war kurz davor auf diese Zärtlichkeiten zu reagieren, als Draco plötzlich zubiss. Eine Welle des Schmerzes raste durch den Körper des Dunkelhaarigen und zentrierte sich in den kleinen, blutenden Wunden, welche die Zähne des Slytherin in seinem Hals hinterlassen hatten.  
Der Gryffindor stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass dieser Laut den anderen auch noch zu ermutigen schien.  
Wie kleine beißende Insekten flogen Dracos Lippen über sein Gesicht und hinterließen brennende rote Stellen auf diesem. Die Hände des Blonden verkrallten sich in Harrys dunklem Haar.  
Plötzlich zwang im der Slytherin einen harten Kuss auf und er versuchte eisern seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten, aber lange konnte er Dracos ungestümer Zunge nicht standhalten.

Er keuchte erschrocken auf als Draco scheinbar jeden Millimeter seiner Mundhöhle abtastete.  
Nach Sekunden, die Harry aber wie die abartigsten Minuten seines kurzen Lebens vorkamen, löste der Blonde den Kuss und ging mit ihm ein wenig auf Abstand.  
Während er Dracos Blicke überall an sich spüren konnte versuchte er zwanghaft seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu halten, der während des unfreiwilligen Kusses zu rebellieren angefangen hatte. Ihm lag ein modriger Geschmack auf der Zunge und er wagte es gar nicht sie zu bewegen, in der Angst dadurch seinen eigenen Speichelfluss anzuregen und somit diesen üblen Geschmack noch weiter in seinem Mund zu verbreiten.  
Plötzlich murmelte der Slytherin etwas und Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben, sein Erzfeind würde ihm doch nie sagen wie wunderschön er ihn fände ...  
Doch scheinbar gingen Dracos Gedanken wirklich in diese Richtung, denn er schob eine von Harrys dunklen Haarsträhnen beiseite und strich über seine blitzförmige Narbe.  
Das war jetzt endgültig zuviel für Harry. Während sich Dracos Gesicht seinem erneut näherte, stieß er dessen Hand von sich und wollte sich gerade von der Wand abstoßen um den Slytherin mit aller Macht von sich stoßen zu können, als dieser ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und so stark daran riss, dass Harry es knacksen hören konnte und fast aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet.  
„Hier geblieben." knurrte der Blonde ihn an und wollte gerade los schreien, ihn anbrüllen, dass er ihm gar nichts zu befehlen habe, als er plötzlich spürte wie sich ein eisiges Gefühl in seinen Beinen ausbreitete. So sehr er sich er auch anstrengte, er konnte sich nicht mehr von der Wand wegdrücken, er schien mit ihr eins geworden zu sein.  
Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben als er Draco ansah und dieser nur hämisch grinste.  
„Keine Angst, mein kleiner Liebling..."  
Als sich der Blonde seinem Gesicht näherte und es den Anschein hatte, dass ein weiterer Kuss folgen würde, begann Harrys Unterlippe zu zittern, teils aus Angst, zum größten Teil aber aus Ekel vor dem bevorstehenden Kuss. Draco nahm die zitternde Lippe zwischen seine Zähne um sanft an ihr zu ziehen und sie dann gleich wieder loszulassen.  
Harry wollte erleichtert aufatmen, unterließ es aber als er ein merkwürdiges Blitzen in den Augen des Slytherin entdeckte, das ihm zu erkennen gab, dass diese Sache noch lange nicht überstanden und zu Ende war.  
„...ich hole mir nur was ich will, dann lasse ich dich wieder in Frieden."  
Eine von Dracos Händen fuhr seinen Hals und dann den Rand seines Umhanges entlang. Der Dunkelhaarige hielt seinen Blick starr gerade aus in die Dunkelheit gerichtet während er fühlte wie der Slytherin nach einer kurzen verspielten Phase den Knoten, der den Umhang zusammenhielt, öffnete und diesen auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
Als ihm der Slytherin den typischen Gryffindorpullover bis zur Brust hochschob, hob Harry gehorsam seine Arme und wollte sich schon in der nächsten Sekunde für dieses devote Verhalten am liebsten selbst schlagen.  
Aber vielleicht würde Draco ja Gnade zeigen und ihn laufen lassen wenn er sich ganz ruhig verhielt ...  
Der Dunkelhaarige wusste nicht woher diese naiven Anwandlungen auf einmal gekommen waren, aber als Draco begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes der Reihe nach aufzuknöpfen, waren diese hoffnungsvollen Gedanken der sprichwörtliche letzte Strohhalm, und er klammerte sich verzweifelt an diesen.  
Nachdem der letzte Knopf geöffnet worden war, spürte Harry einen eisigen Hauch auf seiner Brust. Das Hemd gab einen etwa handtellerbreiten Streifen seines Oberkörpers frei und er konnte Dracos gierige Blicke regelrecht auf sich spüren.  
Er hätte wetten können, dass der Blonde jede Sekunde seine Hand ausstrecken würde um ihn zu berühren, aber da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.  
Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der beängstigende Entschlossenheit zeigte, und mit einer Handbewegung, die fast schon grob war, wurde ihm stattdessen sein Hemd von den Schultern geschoben und Harry stand nun also mit gänzlich nacktem Oberkörper vor seinem Peiniger.  
Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf den Kleiderhaufen geworfen hatte, strich Draco seinem wehrlosen Gegenüber über die nackte Haut und schien sich dabei besonders auf Harrys Rippenbögen, die sich durch die Haut abzeichneten, zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich aber schüttelte der Slytherin seinen Kopf und Harry zuckte für einen Moment zusammen, dann aber schien sich der Blonde wieder zu beruhigen und erhöhte immer mehr den Druck, den seine Handflächen auf Harrys Oberkörper ausübten. Grob strichen seine Finger über die nackte Haut und zentrierten sich schließlich auf die Brustwarzen des Dunkelhaarigen.  
So sehr er diese Situation auch verfluchte, seinen Brustwarzen schien sie zumindest zu gefallen, denn sie begannen sich langsam aufzurichten und schienen fast schon den Bewegungen der Finger zu folgen.  
Harry sah entsetzt an seinem Körper herunter, über den er schon lange keine Kontrolle mehr hatte.  
Draco lachte heiser auf als er den Blick des Gryffindors bemerkte und ging ein wenig in die Knie, seine Augen fixierten die Brustwarzen. Er nahm eine von ihnen fast schon zärtlich zwischen die Zähne, fuhr fordernd mit der Zunge über sie und reizte das rosa Fleisch aufs Äußerste.  
Ein kleiner Seufzer wollte gerade unfreiwillig Harrys leicht geöffneten Lippen entweichen als der Blonde, dem dieses abartige Spiel scheinbar wirklich Spaß machte, zubiss und die kleine Knospe beinahe mit seinen Zähnen durchbohrte. Das ursprünglich erregte Seufzen gipfelte in einem erstickten Schrei des Schmerzes.  
Harrys Brustwarze pulsierte und er fühlte jede Berührung als der Slytherin immer wieder über sie leckte, möglicherweise weil ihn der Blutgeschmack anmachte, oder aber weil er ihn einfach gerne leiden sah.  
Jedenfalls schien sich seine Gier nach einer Weile gelegt zu haben, denn der Blonde ließ von den kleinen Wunden ab und fuhr nun mit seiner Zunge Harrys Brust bis zu dessen Bauchnabel hinunter, in den er hinein glitt und umkreiste.  
Nun scheinbar auf den Geschmack gekommen glitt sie noch weiter nach unten bis sie an den Bund der Hose stieß. Draco leckte ihn entlang und hinterließ dabei ein schmales Band glitzernden Speichels auf der Haut.  
Seine Augen sahen Beifalls haschend zu dem Dunkelhaarigen auf, doch dieser bemerkte es nicht mehr. Harry spürte wie sich der Blonde an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Der vereinzelte Knopf stellte kein Problem dar und auch der Reißverschluss gab mit einem metallischen Ratschen sein Einverständnis.  
Ungeduldig wie ein kleines Kind, das schon viel zu lange auf das heißbegehrte Geschenk hatte warten müssen, riss Draco ihm die Hose mit einem einzigen Ruck bis auf die Knöchel.  
Die stahlblauen Augen wanderten über den schmächtigen Körper, der nun nur noch von ein einer Boxershorts bekleidet war.  
Harry versuchte sich auf einen fixen Punkt zu konzentrieren um sich somit irgendwie abzulenken, dennoch fühlte er jede einzelne Berührung auf seinen tauben Beinen als Malfoy nun auch das letzte Stück Stoff ergriff und nach unten und zu seiner Hose schob.  
Einen Moment lang verharrte der Blonde nun und Harry sah zu ihm hinunter, vielleicht hatte er es sich ja anders überlegt...  
Der Slytherin begann seine Kniescheiben zu küssen und widmete sich dann ganz den Innenseiten von Harrys Oberschenkel, die seine Lippen nun langsam hinaufwanderten.  
Harrys gesamter Körper verspannte sich und ihn überkam ein seltsames Gefühl, er hoffte in Ohnmacht zu fallen, doch ihm wurde nur ein wenig Schwarz vor Augen, die nach Außen hin von einem trüben Schleier überzogen waren. Draco, der diesen verklärten Blick für ein Zeichen der Erregung hielt, grinste selbstsicher und ließ seine Hände sanft über Harrys Hüfte wandern.  
Der Slytherin murmelte irgendetwas, dessen Sinn der Dunkelhaarige nicht erfassen konnte, er war vollkommen damit beschäftigt darum zu flehen ihn endlich aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen zu lassen.  
Das Gesicht des Blonden näherte sich unablässig Harrys Schoß und dieser schloss die Augen um mit aller Kraft ein letztes Stoßgebet gen Himmel zu schicken. Doch dort erbarmte sich seiner niemand und so musste er am eigenen Leib fühlen wie Dracos Zunge seine Eichel neckte und immer wieder über sie strich.  
Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch seinem Körper klar zu machen, dass er das was da vorging nicht wollte, dass Dracos Verhalten weder in Ordnung noch erlaubt, und schon gar nicht erregend war.  
So sehr er aber auch versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten konnte er ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken als Draco nun auch seine Hände zu Hilfe nahm und mit beinahe schon quälend sanften Bewegungen den Schaft des Dunkelhaarigen entlang strich und den Jungen somit gegen seinen Willen weiter stimulierte. Der Slytherin quittierte Harrys Seufzen mit einem Grinsen.

Seine Augen wanderten über Harrys Erektion und er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken einige kleine Schweißperlen von der Oberlippe. Seine Zunge fuhr ein letztes Mal genüsslich mit der Zunge über Harrys pulsierende Haut und dann stand der Blonde auf.  
Ein funken Hoffnung flammte im Herz des Gryffindors auf. Vielleicht hatte Draco bekommen was er wollte und würde jetzt endlich von ihm ablassen ...  
Sein Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht als der Slytherin die Finger, die bisher ruhig auf seiner Hüfte gelegen hatten, in die Haut des Dunkelhaarigen bohrte. Draco versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten und hob den Zauberspruch auf, der auf seinen Beinen lag. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr Harrys Beine und er fühlte sie bereits unter sich zusammenknicken als ihm der Blonde plötzlich befahl sich umzudrehen.  
Harry hielt es für besser sich diesem Befehl zu beugen und wollte gerade austesten wie er am besten sein Gewicht verlagern sollte um nicht umzukippen, als Draco ihn genervt an der Schulter packte. Er wirbelte den schmächtigen Jungen so heftig herum, dass dieser mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand schlug.  
Harry spürte wie die Haut unter seiner rechten Augenbraue aufplatzte und ein Schwall Blut sich über sein Gesicht ergoss. Das erste Mal seit seiner Konfrontation mit Draco war sein Gesicht nun von ihm abgewandt und wie auf Befehl begannen sich stumme Tränen mit dem Blut zu vermischen. Das warme, pulsierende Rot floss in die kalten, salzigen Tränenrinnsale. Ein lautloses Wimmern kam über seine Lippen.  
Dracos Fingernägel wanderten zu Harrys Hintern und hinterließen rote Striemen auf der zarten Haut. Blut sickerte durch hunderte mikroskopische Wunden.  
Harry zog zischend Luft ein und spürte wie seine Lunge unter dieser Anstrengung schmerzte. Seine Beine waren kurz davor nachzugeben, was Draco scheinbar nicht verborgen geblieben war, denn scheinbar legte er nun erneut einen Zauberspruch über ihn, seine Beine verschmolzen nochmals mit der Wand.  
Die Nägel des Slytherin bohrten sich in den Hintern des nackten Jungen. Ein heiserer und kehliger Schrei entwich Harrys schmerzverzerrtem Mund.  
Nach einer Weile ließ der Schmerz nach und spürte Draco sich hinter ihm nicht mehr bewegen. Harry legte seine Stirn gegen den kühlen Stein der Mauer und wartete einfach nur noch ab.  
Sein Körper wollte sich gerade daran gewöhnen wie es war einfach nur zu existieren ohne ständig irgendwelche neuen Schmerzen ertragen zu müssen, als Draco plötzlich seine Pobacken packte und sich mit einem brutalen und harten Stoß ihn ihm versenkte.  
Durch die Wucht und die Kraft, die der Slytherin auf ihn übertragen hatte, wurde er rücksichtslos an die Wand gedrückt und irgendetwas in seinem Körper schien zu zerspringen. Die smaragdfarbenen Augen wurden aufgerissen und kein einziger Laut kam aus dem Mund des Dunkelhaarigen. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen. Er verbrannte bei lebendigem Leibe.  
Draco blieb für einige Momente vollkommen unbewegt, er genoss das Gefühl seiner Macht und die Wärme, die ihn in Harrys innerstem empfangen hatte. Beinahe andächtig legte der Slytherin ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter, die allerdings vollkommen kalt war. Aus Harrys Gesicht war sämtliches Blut gewichen und sein Kreislauf war nicht mehr fähig die gewohnte Körpertemperatur aufrecht zu halten  
Als die Last von seiner Schulter wieder entfernt wurde, zog sich der Blonde für einem Moment aus ihm zurück, allerdings nur um sich eine Sekunde später wieder kraftvoll in ihm zu versenken. Harry versuchte die Wucht des Stoßes irgendwie mit seinem Becken ab zu fangen, was ihn aber mehr anstrengte als es ihm einbrachte.  
Mit jedem Stoß der folgte wurde das Stöhnen hinter ihm lauter. Mit erschreckend steigendem Rhythmus drang der Slytherin immer und immer wieder in ihn ein. Harrys Hintern war inzwischen vollkommen taub geworden und seine Augen waren seltsam umwölkt.  
Die Fingernägel des Blonden krallten sich ekstatisch in den dunklen Haaren fest und nahmen dabei keinerlei Rücksicht auf die verletzliche Kopfhaut.  
Nach einem letzten Stoß fühlte er wie sich der heiße Körper hinter ihm ruckartig zusammenzog und wenig später spürte er wie schubartig kaltes Sperma in ihn gepumpt wurde.  
Draco entfernte sich nun endgültig aus dem gefühllosen Körper und auch seine Hände ließen von dem geplagten Jungen ab.  
Harry hörte den beschleunigten Atem hinter sich.  
Er hatte gedacht es würde der schönste Augenblick seines Lebens sein wenn diese schreckliche Begegnung endlich vorbei wäre, aber als es nun wirklich so weit war, war es ihm vollkommen egal. Ihm war alles egal.  
Draco hob den Zauber auf ehe er ging.  
Nun nicht mehr von der Magie unterstützt haben die Beine des Gryffindors nach. Seine Knie knickten ein und die Schwerkraft zog ihn unerbittlich nach unten. Seine Wange, die bisher schutz- und haltsuchend an der Wand gelehnt hatte, rutschte diese nun ruckartig hinunter. Einige Hautfetzen lösten sich aus dem blassen Gesicht, doch das bekam er nicht mit.  
Er sank wie ein Kartoffelsack zu Boden. Er kauerte regungslos an der Wand und starrte ins Nichts. Er sah Draco direkt an, nahm ihn allerdings nicht wahr.  
Der Blonde gab irgendwelche Wortfetzen von sich, die nur teilweise durch die dichten Nebelschwaden um Harrys Kopf herum zu ihm drangen.  
Er versuchte den Sinn dieser Worte nicht zu erfassen, er starrte einfach nur vor sich hin.  
Smaragdfarbene Augen in der Dunkelheit.  
Augen, die ihren einst so lebhaften Glanz an diesem Abend verloren hatten.

* * *

Zu den Reviews -g-

Mione89: Welches Heimatland, deines oder meines? ;)

gugi & duivel: Wie bereits gesagt gibt es leider nur indirekt einen zweiten Teil ... Aber es freut mich jedenfalls das es dir gefallen hat ... auch wenn es mich wundert weil ich diese Story selbst eigentlich nicht sonderlich gut finde ... aber jetzt sollte ich mal lieber leise sein, sonst schlägt mich irgendsoein gefallener Engel -g-

tassan & alle anderen, die sich gewunder haben, dass Harry nicht gesprochen hat: ich hoffe der zweite Teil erklärt sein Verhalten

kruemelchen: grad der lemonteil ist doch schrecklich schlecht oO wer meine quellen für "normales" lemon sind weißt du ja ... aber bei rape konnten sie mir leider nicht helfen, da musste ich mir alles aus den Fingern saugen -grml-


End file.
